Meant To Be ONESHOT
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Jeff decided to leave the WWE and Beth decided to leave him. Jeff heads to Texas and meets Kristine and she has a secret. What will happen when Jeff finds out the secret and will he be able to accept it? ONESHOT.


**Is It Meant To Be?: Jeff/OC, Matt/OC: **Jeff decided to leave the WWE and Beth decided to leave him. He decides that he needs to get away from everyone and get a new lease on life, so Jeff heads to Texas. Kristine works at the local Art Supply shop. She knows who Jeff Hardy is and is a fan, but never imagined that he would walk into her store of all places. Kristine catches Jeff's eye and he catches hers. Everything starts out great, but what he doesn't know is that she has a secret. Will he be able to accept her secret when he finds out?

**Characters:**

Jeff Hardy

Beth Britt

Matt Hardy

Stephanie Hardy (*)

Tyler Hardy (*)

Abigail Hardy (*)

Gilbert Hardy

Shannon Moore

Julie Moore

Shane Helms

Sean "Yuk" McCulley

Tiffany "Yum" Vause

Kristine Gregory (*)

Amanda Gregory (*)

Julietta Rose Gregory (*)

It started out as a typical Saturday afternoon around the house of Jeff Hardy. He and his girlfriend of 10 years, had been arguing all morning on just about everything under the sun. Jeff wanted to start a family, she didn't. Jeff wants to leave the WWE and she wants him to stay in.

Jeff was getting really tired of all the fighting and decided to make the decisions without her. He called everyone and invited them over to his house that night for an announcement. Once everyone was there, they started wondering what was going on. Matt and his wife noticed that there was something going on between Jeff and Beth.

"I'll go to talk to Beth if you talk to Jeff." Stephanie suggested.

"Deal." Matt stated.

Matt headed in Jeff's direction and pulled him away from everyone else. Stephanie headed into the living room where Beth was sitting alone. Stephanie was a school psychologist at the high school and figured that she could help Beth and Jeff.

"Hey Beth. What's going on?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing you can help with." Beth answered.

"Really? Try me." Stephanie responded.

"Alright. What would you do if your husband wanted to have a baby and you didn't, or he wanted to leave his job and you wanted him to stay and he made the decisions without you?" Beth asked.

"Well, instead of getting mad, I would try to talk to him and find out why he wants to leave his job and I would make a deal with him about having a baby." Stephanie answered. "Now you want to tell me what else is bothering you?"

"Not really." Beth responded.

Stephanie sat on the couch and watched Beth walk away. She wondered how Matt was doing with Jeff. On the other side of the house, Matt was trying to get Jeff to talk to him, but was having very little luck.

"Jeff, what's going on?" Matt asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jeff answered.

"Bro, I know something is going on and I just wish you would talk to one of us." Matt responded.

"If you really must know, Beth is flat out refusing to start a family with me, she is trying to forbid me from leaving the WWE, ever. She tries to control everything around here. I just can't do it anymore." Jeff stated.

"Why did you say something sooner?" Matt asked. "You know that Steph and I are here for you."

"I know. I just didn't realize it would be like this. But I need to make my announcement." Jeff answered as he walked back into the house.

Matt and Stephanie found each other and stood next to Gilbert who was also wondering about everything going on. Jeff cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. As he looked around the room at everyone, he saw Beth standing in the back and knew that what he was about to say, would send her away.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and before anyone says anything, what I have to say to you all today is my decision and no one else's. As much as I love what I do, it is causing me a lot of pain in my neck and back and I need to take some time away to heal. Also with having RLS, the pain is worse. I also wanted to focus on my art and music and just be able to relax and take care of me and those I love. So this Friday's Smackdown will be my last show for a while. Thanks for listening." Jeff stated.

"Fine! If that's what you want, then do it. Don't care what other's think, Jeffrey! As far as I'm concerned, I'm gone." Beth stated as she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as to what Beth just did. Otherwise, everyone else in the room supported Jeff in his decisions. Once their friends were gone and it was just Jeff, Matt, Stephanie and Gilbert, Jeff finally broke down. He knew it was going to happen, but he didn't expect to react like this.

Over the next few days, Jeff stayed at Matt's house while Beth moved all her stuff out. Jeff was doing better, but he felt like he needed to get away from everything for a little while. Matt and Stephanie were both very busy as Matt was still with the WWE and Stephanie worked at the high school 4 days a week, plus they were expecting their first baby in 5 months.

"I've decided to take a small vacation alone, away from here for a while. I just need some time to think and be myself. I will call home at least twice a week." Jeff stated on night after dinner.

"Where will you go?" Matt asked.

"There's a place I've been meaning to visit for a while now and I think's it time. It's in Texas." Jeff answered.

"Texas? Wow. Well, you know where we are and you know that you can call us whenever you need to. Just promise me one thing before you leave, please." Stephanie responded.

"What is it?" Jeff asked.

"Promise me that you will be home before this baby comes. I want our son or daughter to know their Uncle Jeff from day one. Can you please promise me that?" Stephanie answered.

"I promise. I wouldn't miss him or her being born for the world." Jeff responded as he hugged his family before leaving.

It took Jeff three days to drive to Dallas, Texas. Once he found his rental house, he went grocery shopping and made sure that he had enough stuff to get by on. Once the house had food in it, Jeff pulled out his bags and art supplies. As he looked at everything, he realized that he left some stuff in North Carolina, so he jumped in the car and headed into town.

Kristine was just opening up the art supply shop she worked at. Her sister Amanda owned the store, but was out sick. Kristine unlocked the doors and set out the sale signs. She also set out a table with discontinued items that were on clearance. Kristine hoped that it would be an uneventful day just like everyday.

Meanwhile, across the street at the diner, Jeff had just been seated near a window and glanced up to see the art supply store. After ordering his food, Jeff pulled out a sketch pad and started drawing. Once he paid for his meal, Jeff headed across the street to the art store.

"Morning. Everything with a blue tag is 50% off today." Kristine stated as Jeff walked in.

"Ok. Thanks." Jeff responded.

Kristine stopped what she was doing. She recognized the voice, but couldn't see the man she was talking to. Every time Kristine turned a corner, she would catch a glimpse of his jacket, hat or shoes. She decided to just wait up at the front counter near the register.

"Just let me know if you need any help finding something." Kristine stated.

"Thanks. I will." Jeff responded.

Kristine waited impatiently while Jeff shopped. She wanted to see the face behind the voice. Of course she would never have imagined that the one person she had always hoped would come into her store, would actually be there. While she waited, Kristine started working on her daily paper work for opening the store.

"I think this will do for now." Jeff stated as he placed the items on the counter.

Kristine looked over at the items and saw his right hand. She recognized the tattoo and her heart skipped a beat. Kristine slowly looked up to see Jeff Hardy standing in front of her.

"Ok. I will ring these up for you." Kristine stated as she did just that.

"Thank you." Jeff responded with a slight smile. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that I think you know who I am, don't you?"

"Yes. You're Jeff Hardy. I'm one of your biggest fans, actually. Your brother's too." Kristine stated. "My name is Kristine."

"Well, Kristine. It's nice to meet you." Jeff responded as he took his sunglasses off.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kristine stated. "Your total is $34.92."

"Here ya go." Jeff stated as he handed her some money.

"$5.08 is your change. Hope you have fun painting." Kristine smiled at him.

"I will. Thanks. Hope you have a good day." Jeff responded as he headed back out the door.

Over the next few weeks, Jeff spent a lot of time painting and drawing. He called home once a week as he promised. Jeff also spent some time in town at the art supply store whenever he needed more supplies or he just wanted to hang out. Kristine still couldn't believe that she was getting to know Jeff Hardy in person.

Meanwhile back in North Carolina, Stephanie and Matt were awaiting their ultrasound appointment. They couldn't wait to find out if they were having a boy or a girl. As they sat in the waiting room, a familiar face walked in and talked to the receptionist.

Matt and Stephanie exchanged looks and wondered why Beth was in the OB clinic. Neither one said a word and Matt placed a hand on Stephanie's belly just as the baby kicked. As Beth turned around, she saw Matt and Stephanie sitting there and walked over to them.

"Before you say anything. It most definitely isn't Jeff's." Beth stated and then walked away.

"Did she just tell us that she's pregnant and it's not Jeff's?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Stephanie answered.

"Jeff does not need to know about this. He is dealing with enough as it is." Matt responded.

"I won't say anything." Stephanie stated just as her name was called.

Later that evening, Stephanie and Matt waited to hear from Jeff so that they could tell him what they were having. But neither Matt's or Stephanie's phone rang. They figured that he was busy and would call as soon as he could.

Back in Dallas, Jeff sat outside the art store and waited for Kristine to get off work. Even though it had only been 2 months since he and Beth broke up, he just wanted a friend to talk to about art and other stuff.

"Kristine!" Jeff called out.

"Oh hi, Jeff. Is there something I can help you with?" Kristine asked.

"Well, I hope so. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?" Jeff answered.

"I would love to. When?" Kristine asked.

"Tomorrow at 7? I'll meet you here." Jeff answered.

"Sounds good. I'll be here." Kristine responded.

Once Jeff arrived back at the house he was staying in, he picked up the phone and called Matt and Stephanie. He couldn't wait to find out if he was going have a niece or nephew. Jeff had the phone on speaker phone so that he could continue drawing while on the phone.

"Hello." Matt answered.

"Hey Matt. What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"Hey Jeff. Good. How are things there?" Matt answered.

"Good. How's Steph and the baby?" Jeff asked.

"Both are doing great. We had the ultrasound appointment today and the baby was cooperative with us." Matt answered.

"That's good to hear. So am I going to have a niece or a nephew?" Jeff asked.

"A nephew. We're having a boy." Stephanie answered.

"Awesome! Congratulations to you both!" Jeff responded.

"Thanks. Any plans on coming home soon?" Stephanie asked.

"I will let you know. I am still working on a few things here." Jeff answered.

"Ok. Just remember your nephew is due in 4 months." Stephanie responded.

"I won't forget. I promise." Jeff stated. "I will call you next week. Bye."

"Bye." Stephanie and Matt responded at the same time.

The next night, Jeff waited outside the art store for Kristine to arrive. He couldn't help but smile when she walked over to him. Jeff handed her a small bouquet of flowers and opened the door of his car for her. Kristine still couldn't believe that she was going out on a date with Jeff Hardy.

Jeff and Kristine arrived at a nearby restaurant and were seated right away. Once they ordered their food and drinks, Jeff decided to break the silence. Jeff asked Kristine questions in order to get to know her better.

"I know its only been a short time, but I feel like I've known you for years." Jeff stated.

"I know what you mean. So I have a question for you. You live in North Carolina, but here you are in Dallas even though the WWE is on the East Coast. What are you doing in Dallas?" Kristine asked.

"I'm taking time off to heal my injuries and to get my life back in order. I broke up with my girlfriend of 10 years about 2 months ago and I just needed some time away." Jeff answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm glad you're here." Kristine responded with a smile.

"Thanks. You want to get out of here and go for a walk or something?" Jeff asked.

"Sure. Sounds good." Kristine answered.

After leaving the restaurant and walking around a nearby lake, Jeff and Kristine's hands finally touched. As their fingers linked together, Jeff could feel something that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Kristine was on cloud 9 as the continued their walk back towards, Jeff's car. Jeff drove her back to her house and walked her up to the door.

"I had a great time tonight. Thank you." Kristine stated.

"Same here. Here is my number. Call me anytime." Jeff responded.

"Thank you. Here is mine." Kristine stated as she wrote her number on a piece of paper.

"I would like to see you again." Jeff responded.

"I would like to see you again too. When?" Kristine asked.

"How about Saturday afternoon?" Jeff suggested.

"Sounds good. I get off work at 2." Kristine agreed.

"Ok. I will see you then. I'll meet you at the store." Jeff stated.

"See you then." Kristine responded.

Jeff gave Kristine a hug and kissed her cheek before leaving. Once Kristine was inside the house, she noticed her sister Amanda sitting on the bottom of the stairs. Kristine already knew what Amanda was going to say to her.

"I know I need to tell him, and I will. Plus it's nothing serious right now." Kristine stated.

"Just tell him before it get's too serious." Amanda responded.

"I will. I promise." Kristine stated as she headed up to her room.

Saturday afternoon came quickly for Jeff, who had lost track of time. He had spent the last few days lost in his thoughts and paintings. Jeff arrived at the art store shortly before 2. He had read that there was a fair in town and decided that they needed some fun.

After spending all afternoon at the fair, Jeff and Kristine headed to the diner across the street from the store. Kristine had been thinking all day on how to tell Jeff what she needed to tell him. There really wasn't an easy way to tell him, she just needed to come out and let him know.

"Jeff, I had a great time today." Kristine stated.

"So did I." Jeff responded.

"As a matter of fact, I've had a great time every time I've seen you." Kristine stated. "But there is something about my life that I need to tell you, before anything else happens."

"What is it?" Jeff asked concerned.

"After I tell you, I will understand if you never want to have anything to do with me again." Kristine started to tell Jeff.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad." Jeff responded.

"I have a daughter." Kristine stated.

"You have a daughter?" Jeff asked making sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes." Kristine answered.

"How old is she?" Jeff asked.

"3 years old." Kristine answered.

"Ok. I would love to meet her." Jeff responded.

"Really?" Kristine asked.

"Yeah. I love kids. As a matter of fact I will be an Uncle in about 3 ½ months for the first time." Jeff answered.

"I honestly thought that I would never see you again after I told you. Everyone else I've tried to date run in the opposite direction when I tell them about her." Kristine responded.

"I'm not like them. What's her name?" Jeff asked.

"Julietta Rose." Kristine answered.

"That is a very pretty name." Jeff responded.

"Thank you." Kristine stated.

After they left the diner, Jeff drove back to Kristine's house. This time Amanda was sitting on the porch with Julietta. Amanda knew who Jeff was as they had met at the store. Julietta jumped up and ran to her mom as Kristine and Jeff walked up.

"Mommy! Mommy! I miss you." Julietta exclaimed.

"I missed you too. I have someone I would like you to meet." Kristine responded as she picked up her daughter.

"Why?" Julietta asked.

"Because I do. Julietta I would like you to meet Jeff. Jeff this is my daughter Julietta." Kristine introduced them.

"Hi." Julietta stated quietly.

"Hi, Julietta. How are you?" Jeff asked.

"Good." Julietta answered.

"That's good. You have a very pretty name and a very pretty mommy." Jeff responded.

"Thank you." Julietta stated as she went to whisper in Kristine's ear. "Can he be my daddy, please?"

"Never you mind that, missy. Why don't you go play." Kristine responded.

"What was that all about?" Jeff asked.

"Just being 3 years old." Kristine answered.

Jeff, Kristine and Julietta literally became inseparable over the next few weeks. It's wasn't until 2 weeks before Jeff had to head back to North Carolina that it happened. Jeff knew that he didn't want to lose Kristine and Julietta but he was needed in Cameron and they lived in Dallas. Both Kristine and Jeff hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"You know I have to head back to North Carolina soon." Jeff stated.

"I know. These past few months have been so wonderful. I just don't know how to tell Julietta that you're leaving." Kristine responded with tears in her eyes.

"Then don't tell her." Jeff started to say.

"I have to. She will ask why you're not coming around anymore." Kristine responded.

"Why don't you and Julietta come back to North Carolina with me?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know if I could do that." Kristine answered.

"Kristine, I am falling in love with you and I love Julietta like she was my own daughter. I have a house, land, and there are plenty of job openings in town as well. Julietta would have her own room and she could decorate it however she wants to. I don't want to spend a day without the two of you with me." Jeff responded as Kristine thought about everything.

"Ok. We'll go with you." Kristine agreed.

Jeff and Kristine spent the next week getting everything ready to go. They said their good-byes to Amanda and took off for North Carolina. Five days later, Jeff, Kristine and Julietta pulled up in front of Jeff's house. Kristine couldn't believe that they were really there.

Jeff called Stephanie and then his dad to let them know he was back. After showers and baths, Jeff, Kristine and Julietta drove down the road to Gilbert's house. He wanted his dad to be the first one to meet Kristine and Julietta.

The meeting with Gilbert went really well and he liked Kristine and simply adored Julietta. While they were sitting and talking, Matt and Stephanie arrived. Jeff introduced Kristine and Julietta to Matt and Stephanie.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Jeff hasn't stopped talking about becoming an uncle for the first time." Kristine stated.

"It's nice to meet you too." Stephanie responded.

"So that's why we didn't hear from you as often as we hoped." Matt stated while the girls talked.

"Yeah. I spent a lot of time on my art and writing, but after I met Kristine, that was all I needed to pull me out of my slump." Jeff responded.

"Good to hear. Still can't believe that you are with someone who has a child by another man. But I am proud of you." Matt stated.

"Thanks." Jeff responded.

A week later, Jeff, Kristine, Julietta, Gilbert, Shannon, Julie, Yuk, Yum, Shane were all sitting in the hospital waiting room. Stephanie had been in labor for 4 hours already and they were just waiting to hear from Matt that the baby was born and everything was fine.

Soon the double doors opened and out walked Matt carrying a small bundle wrapped in a blanket. Everyone gathered around Matt as he moved part of the blanket away from the baby's face.

"I would like for all of you to meet, Tyler James Hardy." Matt stated. "He weighs 7lbs 10ozs. He's 21 inches long and was born at 12:05pm."

"Congratulations, bro." Jeff responded.

"Thanks. Would you like to hold your nephew?" Matt asked.

"Sure." Jeff answered.

While Jeff held Tyler, he felt that everything that has happened, happened for a good reason. Later that night after Julietta was in bed, Jeff and Kristine spent some much needed adult time alone. After making love, Jeff wrapped his arms around Kristine as she fell asleep on his shoulder. Jeff thought about the future and what the next year would bring for everyone, but what he didn't expect was how much his life would change in just a few short months.

_7 Months later…._

"I think it's time." Kristine stated.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure. I've done this before remember." Kristine answered.

"Ok. Dad has Julietta so I will call everyone else." Jeff responded.

Jeff called everyone they knew including Kristine's sister in Dallas. All of their close friends and family sat around and waited as patiently as possible. Julietta sat a table that had paper and crayons for her to draw with. Julietta had just turned 4 years old 2 months ago and was already showing some artistic talents that made Jeff proud.

As the hours passed, everyone took turns making trips to the cafeteria and snack bar. Matt and Stephanie were glad that they brought the whole can of formula and not just a bottle or two. As they waited, Gilbert, Matt, Shane, Shannon and Yuk played cards while the girls talked and played with Julietta. Stephanie had just put Tyler back in his stroller when Jeff finally emerged. Everyone stood up and walked closer to Jeff.

"6lbs 3ozs, 20 inches long. She's perfect." Jeff stated.

After everyone congratulated Jeff. He walked over to Julietta and crouched down. He noticed the picture that she had drawn. There was a mommy, a daddy, and two little girls. Jeff smiled and picked up Julietta.

"Would you like to meet your little sister?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, please." Julietta answered.

Jeff carried Julietta back to Kristine's room where she was sitting up in bed holding their daughter. Jeff sat Julietta on the bed next to Kristine. She helped Julietta hold her sister.

"What's her name?" Julietta asked.

"Her name is Abigail Ruby Hardy." Kristine answered.

"Pretty sissy." Julietta responded.

As Jeff watched his family interact with the baby, he and Kristine exchanged smiles and Jeff took some pictures. He couldn't help but feel as though everything was mean to be like this from day one.


End file.
